


Broken(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [63]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Jaya14, read by me__Lloyd is having a hard time with not having a close family, like the others. His dad just got brought back, and is now in prison. And his mom is working at the museum. Everything changes when he finds something devastating, and learns something even worse. When the truth about his past is brought to light, will lloyd react kindly to it, or make it even harder for him. (( I do not own ninjago, only the plot))
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2





	Broken(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140348) by [Jaya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaya14/pseuds/Jaya14). 




End file.
